Harry und der Blutsbruder
by Voldemort-21
Summary: Harry hat vom Orden genug und geht auf eigene Faust gegen Voldemort vor , doch er findet etwas heraus was die ganze sache ein wenig komplizierter macht.
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1 Der Traum

Es ist alles meine Schuld...  
Er ist wegen mir gestorben...  
Alles meine Schuld , dachte Harry sich und schmiss sich auf sein Bett und fing leise an zu weinen.  
Es kam ihm alles so unwirklich vor.  
Als ob dies alles nur ein böser Traum wäre, aus dem er gleich erwachen müsste.  
Das alles redete er sich bis spät in die Nacht ein, aber langsam kam die Erkenntnis, dass Sirius nicht mehr zurück kommen würde.  
Irgendwann fiel er vor Erschöpfung in den Schlaf.  
In seinem Traum war er wieder im Raum mit dem Torbogen und musste mit ansehen wie Sirius durch den Schleier fiel.  
Diese Szene wiederholte sich und wiederholte sich bis Harry es nicht mehr aushalten konnte und laut zu schreien begann  
"AUFHÖREN, ICH WILL DAS NICHT SEHEN! NEEEEEEEEINNNNNNNN" Dann war plötzlich alles still.  
Er konnte nur seinen eigenen Atem hören, ihm lief es kalt den Rücken herunter. Durch die Stille drang ein eiskaltes Lachen.  
Und er wusste nur zu gut wem DIESES Lachen gehörte.  
"Voldemort !Zeige dich doch du Stück Dreck" schrie Harry ihm mit seinem ganzen Hass entgegen.  
Doch zu seiner Verwunderung stand Voldemort nach einem Moment genau vor ihm.  
"Aber Harry, wir redest du denn mit deinem Bruder" grinste Voldemort Harry an. "Bruder? Du bist nicht mein Bruder!"  
"Bist du dir da so sicher? Welches Blut fließt den durch meine Adern? Schon mal darüber nachgedacht?"  
fragte Voldemort weiter lächelnd"  
"Aber... nein... das kann nicht sein..."  
" Wie es scheint hast du es endlich begriffen" das eiskalte Grinsen glich nun einer Fratze  
"Mit deinem Blut bin ich auferstanden, seitdem habe ich das gleiche Blut wie du und das macht mich zu deinem Blutsbruder.  
Wie es scheint verbindet uns noch mehr als nur eine Narbe miteinander"  
"Du bist nicht mein Bruder. Das glaube ich dir nicht. Du willst mich nur täuschen!  
ICH HASSE DICH!"  
Rote Augen durchbohrten Harry förmlich.  
"Du meinst du hasst mich? Ich werde dir noch genügend  
Gründe für deinen Hass geben"  
wieder erfüllte ein eiskaltes Lachen den Raum.  
"Aber ich mache die ein Angebot, komm auf meine Seite. Sei ein Todesser, du sollst meine rechte Hand werden.  
Du kannst all dem Leid jetzt und hier ein Ende setzten! Überlege es dir Harry, niemand müsste mehr sterben oder leiden. "..."" Komm schon Harry, schließ dich mir an!"  
" Nein... das werde ich nicht tun! ...du wirst mich töten!

DU HAST AUCH SIRIUS GETÖTET!  
ICH HASSE DICH!"  
"Du irrst dich Harry. Bellatrix hat Sirius getötet.

Ich werde sie dir ausliefern als Geschenk wenn du dich mir anschließt. Du kannst Rache an ihr für SIRIUS nehmen. "Was ist mit meinen Freunden?" fragte Harry wütend,  
„Du wirst sie töten, wie jeden der sich dir in den Weg stellt"  
"Du hast recht Harry, aber nur WENN sie sich mir in den Weg stellen.  
DU hast es in der Hand. Schließ dich mir an und ich werde ihr Leben verschonen. Denk über meine Worte nach Harry.  
Niemals in deinem Leben wirst du deine Freunde besser vor mir schützen können!" mit diesen letzten Worten verblasste Voldemort langsam und ließ einen verwirrten und verängstlichten Harry zurück.  
Schweiß gebadet erwachte Harry schließlich aus seinem Traum.  
Er schaute auf seine Uhr die 5:59 anzeigte und lies sich wieder zurückfallen.  
Er dachte über sein Gespräch mit Voldemort nach.  
Es kam ihm komisch vor mit der Person zu reden die er töten müsste um zu leben. Denn keiner kann leben, wenn der andere überlebt.  
So sagte es die Prophezeiung.  
Bei einer Sache hatte Voldemort aber Recht.  
Harry's Freunde waren wegen ihm in Gefahr und er war Schuld wenn ihnen etwas passierte.  
Sollte er das Angebot annehmen? Was ist wenn es eine Falle war? Woher wusste er ob Voldemort sein Wort halten würde?  
Mit diesen Fragen fiel Harry wieder in einen Schlaf der diesmal aber traumlos bleiben sollte.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2 

Harry wurde durch ein Klopfgeräusch am Fenster geweckt.  
Ziemlich übermüdet drehte er sich zum Fenster um, um zu erkennen was in geweckt hatte.  
Am Fenster erkannte, obwohl er seine Brille nicht aufhatte, eine ziemlich gerupft aussehende Eule. „Pig! Was machst du denn hier" fragte Harry und öffnete das Fenster für die Eule.  
Sofort flatterte Pig zum Wassernapf von Hedwig, diese sah es  
gar nicht gern, wenn fremde Eulen sich an ihrem Wasser bedienten und stieß erst mal einige wütende Schreie aus.  
„Hedwig beruhige dich und lass Pig etwas von deinem Wasser haben, er ist ja gleich wieder weg"  
beruhigte Harry seine Eule.  
Wie auf Kommando verstummte sie, und lies Pig gewähren.  
Nun band Harry erst mal den Brief von Pig´s Bein ab und erkannte das er von Ron war.

Hi Harry,  
wie geht's dir?  
Lassen dich diese blöden Muggel in Ruhe ?  
Wenn ich nicht, solltest du uns Bescheid geben( sagt Dad jedenfalls)  
Ich weiß gar nicht genau was ich sagen soll wegen ...nunja ...du weißt schon.  
Denk aber auf keinen Fall das es deine Schuld war, denn du kannst nichts dafür. Ach ja bevor ich es vergesse ich soll dich von dem Rest der Familie grüßen, sie machen sich alle große Sorgen. Meine Mum wuselt immer um mich herum, na ja liegt vielleicht auch daran das ich immer noch nicht ganz auf den Beinen bin wegen der Sache im Ministerium. Hast du schon etwas von Hermione gehört? 

Ron

Nicht meine Schuld...klar war es meine Schuld. Wer ist den sonst noch wie ein Verrückter ins Ministerium gerannt und hat nicht erkannt das, das alles eine Falle Voldemorts war.  
Ron ist immer noch nicht auf den Beinen, die anderen bestimmt auch nicht.  
Es ist alles meine Schuld genau wie Voldemort es im Traum gesagt hat.  
Sie wurden durch mich verletzt weil sie mit mir befreundet sind.  
Aber kann es nicht auch wieder eine Falle von Voldemort sein?  
Indem er mir so was erzählt? Verdammt, ich weiß nicht was ich denken soll...was soll ich bloß machen? Sirius. Warum bist du nicht mehr bei mir so schmiss Harry sich wieder aufs Bett und fing leise zu schluchzen an. Nach einer Weile bemerkte er dass Pig immer noch da war" Was machst du noch hier ?Komm flieg zurück zu Ron" So machte sich Pig wieder auf den Rückweg zum Fuchsbau.  
Was soll ich bloß machen? Ich kann Voldemort nicht töten...ich kann kein Mörder werden!  
Diese verdammte Prophezeiung...warum nur ich? Wieso nicht jemand anders? WIESO ICH?

Schrie Harry innerlich. 

Nachdem er sich ein wenig beruhigt hat setzte er sich senkrecht auf, lehnte seinen Kopf an die Wand, und schloss seine Augen.  
Er atmete tief durch und versuchte all diese Gedanke aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen die ihn so sehr quälten.  
Aber ein weiterer Gedanke spukte weiter in seinem Kopf herum.  
Es war der Gedanke Was soll ich bloß tun . Harry wusste nicht wie lange er so da saß nur mit diesem einen Gedanken und geschlossenen Augen.  
Doch plötzlich sah er nicht mehr eine schwarze Dunkelheit vor sich, sondern Wasser. Erschrocken riss er seine Augen auf! Was war das ? fragte Harry sich.  
Aber viel Zeit zum Nachdenken bekam er nicht mehr, denn sein Onkel rief nach ihm: „POTTER!KOMM RUNTER!"  
Harry stand widerwillig auf und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten zum Rest seiner ach so geliebten Familie.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Nachdem er gefrühstückt hatte ging Harry wieder auf sein Zimmer um in ruhe nachzudenken.

Kurz nach dem er in seinem Zimmer angekommen war, fing seine Narbe an zuschmerzen. Sie schmerzte so sehr das er keuchend auf die knie fiel. „also wir hast du dich entscheiden Harry" Harry riss seine Augen auf, die er zuvor zusammen gekniffen hatte und sah sich in seinem Zimmer um. Oh nein er ist hier...

Aber wie ist das möglich "Bist du hier?" Was für eine blöde frage dachte sich Harry dafür könnte er sich glatt Ohrfeigen. " Ich bin nur in deinem kopf. Die Narbe und unser Blut verbindet uns mit einander."

Harry wurde kreidebleich „ Wie starkt sind wir miteinander verbunden? Kannst du dich mein Wissen

Bemächtigen und meinen Gedanken?" „ SO schön das auch wäre lieber Harry aber wir können bloss mit einander reden und das sehen was der andere sieht" und ein eiskaltes Lachen erfüllte seinen Kopf" Aber nur über meine Leiche, ich werde dir rein gar nichts zeigen., ich werde dich vernichten " Schrie Harry Voldemort entgegen.

„ Du kannst mich nicht töten Harry"

„ Da irrst du dich eines Tages werde ich dich töten"

„ Das wäre aber auch dein Todesurteil"

„Wie meinst du das?

„Warum habe ich dir wohl dieses Angebot gemacht?

„ Weil du ein krankes Arschloch bist und mich nur auf deine Seite haben willst weil du angst vor mir hast"

„Angst ?Vor dir? Mache dich nicht lächerlich Potter."

„ Du machst dich lächerlich oder meinst du wirklich ich würde auf deine Seite wechseln und so werden wie du ? Niemals, eher sterbe ich"

„ Das weiss ich zu verhindern!"

„ Was willst du verhindern?"

„ Das du stirbst Potter!"

Harry war baff. Die Person die seit seinem 1 Lebensjahr versucht ihn umzubringen will verhindern das er stirbt? Nun war er mehr als nur verwirrt.

„ Wieso willst du das verhindern? Ich dachte das wäre dein größter Wunsch. Mich Tod zusehen"

„ Früher. Früher war es wirklich mein Wunsch aber seit dem ich durch dein Blut wieder gekehrt bin, sind wir mit einander verbunden. Die Narbe war nur eine rein mentale Verbindung aber durch dein Blut sind wir mit unserem Leben verbunden. „

„ Ach wenn das so ist werde ich mich mal kurz umbringen und dann wäre die Welt von so einem Monster wie du es bist erlöst!"

„ Meinst du es wäre so einfach Potter! Wenn es so wäre hätte ich dir das niemals erzählt! Für wie blöd hältst du mich!"

„ Ach wenn du so fragst für sehr blöd!"

„ Denk über meine Worte nach Potter. Ich werde wieder kommen"

Somit löste sich die Verbindung zwischen ihnen auf und Harrys´s Narbe fing langsam an auf zuhören zuschmerzen.

Was versucht er zu erreichen indem er mir so etwas berichtet? Was ist sein Plan? Moment mal... 

Harry stockte für einen Augenblick seine Gedanken Wenn er wirklich mit meinen Leben verbunden ist? Wieso wollte als er im Ministerium besitzt von mir ergriffen hatte, das Dumbledore mich tötet? Das wäre

Doch auch sein Tod also war alles wieder nur eine Lüge von ihm. Ich Idiot wäre wieder fast drauf hereingefallen aber was ist wenn es doch so ist? Vielleicht hat er es nicht gewusst? Das die Liebe meiner Mutter mich vor seinem Todesfluch gerettet hat , hat er auch nicht gewusst bzw nicht mit gerechnet? Dann kann es doch hier genauso sein? Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln versuchte Harry seine Kopf wieder frei zubekommen , aber das klappte nicht so ganz . Da entschloss er sich mit seinen Arbeiten die er über die Ferien aufbekommen hatte abzulenken indem er sie machte. Hermione würde vor Begeisterung bestimmt in die Luft gehen dachte er sich mit einem kleinen grinsen und fing als erstes seine Arbeit für das Fach Zaubertränke an.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Es waren nun acht Tage seit Anfang der Ferien vergangen, und Harry lenkte sich innerhalb dieser Zeit mit seinen Hausarbeiten für Hogwarts ab.  
Danach ging er jedes Schulbuch ab der ersten Klasse durch, sodass er die meisten Bücher praktisch auswendig konnte.  
Er las sogar „Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts",  
aber dies tat er nicht weil er von nun an beschlossen hatte ein strebsamer Musterschüler zu werden.  
Oh nein!  
Er tat dies damit seine Gedanken nicht mehr zu Sirius schweifen konnten oder zu dem Gespräch mit Voldemort.  
In der Nacht, oder auch nur wenn er die Augen geschlossen hielt, damit er ein wenig Ruhe finden konnte, hatte er immer und immer wieder das Gleiche vor den Augen.  
Zuerst sah er immer nur Wasser doch je öfter er davon träumte, konnte er mehr und mehr erkennen.  
Er war momentan sogar schon soweit, dass er sich während des Traumes umsehen konnte, um die Umgebung zu beobachten.  
Er stand immer am Strand, mit dem Blick aufs Meer gerichtet.  
Hinter ihm türmten riesige Felsklippen auf.  
Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er in Wales sein musste.  
Er hatte mal im Fernsehen einen Bericht über die Küste von Wales gesehen.  
Es sah dort genauso aus, aber auch wenn es so wäre , wieso träumte ständig davon?  
Harry musste aber zugeben, dass diese Träume und die Fixierung auf seine Schularbeiten und auf das Wiederholen des Lernstoffes , ihn davor bewahrten von der Trauer über Sirius Tod übermannt zuwerden.  
Wenn er jetzt an Sirius dachte, überkam ihm immer noch ein großes Gefühl der Trauer aber es übermannte ihn nicht.  
„Potter, komm runter !"schrie Vernon die Treppe hinauf.  
Außer das seine Familie ihn zum Essen rief, hatte er mit ihr nichts mehr zutun. Sie hatten ihn bis jetzt komplett in Ruhe gelassen, weswegen er auch sehr glücklich war.  
So ging Harry wie die letzten Tage runter ins Esszimmer und verschwand erst wieder nachdem er fertig gegessen hatte.  
In seinem Zimmer setzte er sich erst einmal auf sein Bett und betrachtete die Briefe die er bisher von seinen Freunden erhalten hatte.  
Es stand überall das gleiche drin:  
Du sollst dir keine Vorwürfe machen; es ist nicht deine Schuld; geht's dir gut usw.  
Über Voldemort oder was bisher in der Zauberwelt geschehen war schrieben sie nicht, und wenn er in einem seiner Brief danach fragte, ignorierten sie es.  
Er fühlte sich wie letztes Jahr, als niemand ihm hatte was genaues sagen wollen, und wo das hingeführt hat wusste man ja, dachte er verbittert.  
Dumbledore macht wieder den gleichen Fehler ...ich bin kein Kind mehr, das behütet werden muss.  
Ist es den zuviel verlangt, dass sie mir ein paar Informationen zukommen lassen? Es geht ja schließlich um mein Leben  
dachte sich Harry und wurde bei jeder Überlegung wütender und wütender.  
Na ja was anderes von Dumbledore und dem Orden hatte er sowieso nicht erwartet!  
Von seinen Freunden aber eigentlich schon!  
Doch selbst die schrieben ihm nichts.  
Sie dachten wohl er würde das Alles nicht verkraften. Und dass er geschont werden musste!   
Einzig und alleine hatte Ginny in ihrem Brief mal erwähnt, dass sie versuchen würde ihm einige Informationen zukommen zu lassen.  
Aber ihre Mum stand immer dabei, wenn sie einen Brief schrieb...  
Danach hat er keinen Brief mehr erhalten, aber es konnte natürlich auch sein, dass sie noch keinen günstigen Augenblick bekommen hatte.  
Eines stand nun für Harry, der Junge der lebte fest, wenn sie ihm keine Informationen gegen den Kampf gegen Voldemort gaben und ihn behandelten wie ein rohes Ei, muss er eben auf eigene Faust handeln.  
Er hatte ja nichts mehr zu verlieren...  
Seine Eltern waren tot.  
Sein Pate war möglicherweise tot, und seine besten Freunde tanzten schön nach der Pfeife von Dumbledore.  
Auf die konnte er gut verzichten!   
Ist vielleicht sogar besser so.  
Denn wenn sie nicht in seiner Nähe waren konnte ihnen nichts passieren.  
Aber wie sollte er, unbemerkt aus dem Haus schleichen?  
Ordensmitglieder bewachten ihn bestimmt wieder, und sie würden NIEMALS zulassen, dass er irgendwohin ging ohne dass Dumbeldore sein Einverständis dazu gab.  
OK, Harry beruhige dich! Tief einatmen und ausatmen! versuchte Harry sich selbst zu beruhigen.  
So recht klappen wollte nicht, da versuchte er die Augen zu schließen und seinen Geist zu öffnen.

Wie so oft in den letzten Tagen stand er am Strand.  
Er hatte seinen Blick wieder auf das Meer gerichtet.   
Auch wenn er nicht verstehen konnte wieso er ständig hier landete, beruhigte ihn dieser Anblick des Meeres und das Geräusch von brandenden Wellen.  
Irgendwas war diesmal aber anders.  
Er konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, aber sein Gefühl sagte ihm hier stimmte was nicht!  
Oje , ich werde ja schon so paranoid wie Moddy  
Er entschloss sich am Strand entlang zu spazieren, doch nach ein paar wenigen Metern sah er weiter hinten am Strand eine Person sitzen.  
Wer ist das? Ist er oder sie der Grund wieso ich mich immer hierher träume? Dieses und Weiteres ging Harry durch seinen Kopf als er zu der Person hinging.  
Nun war er bei der Person angekommen und erkannt das es sich um ein kleines Kind handelte, nicht älter als 8 oder 9.  
„ Hallo „ sagte Harry.  
„ Hallo. Ich habe mich schon gefragt wann du zu mit kommst" erwiderte das unbekannte Kind.  
„ Wer bist du und wieso hast du mich erwartet."  
„ Ich bin Tom. Ich habe auf die gewartet weil ich dir diesen Ort geschickt habe, aber dein Geist war noch nicht bereit mich zusehen.  
„ Ich habe vor kurzem meinen Paten verloren und war deswegen sehr in Trauer und habe mich ins Lernen gestürzt.  
Lag es vielleicht daran?" fragte Harry das Kind.  
„ Du hast Sirius verloren, er ist durch den Vorhang gefallen" antwortete der kleine Tom darauf.  
„ Woher weißt du wer mein Pate war? „  
„ Weil ich ER da war"  
„ Wer ?"  
„ Er...du weißt schon wer" flüsterte Tom.  
„ Du meinst Voldemort? „ flüsterte Harry zurück .  
Der kleine Tom nickte.  
„ Aber wieso weißt du das dann?"  
„ Er ist ich" sagte Tom mit gesenkten Blick.  
„ Wie meinst du das? Du bist Voldemort! „ schrie Harry entsetzt.   
„ Damals im Waisenhaus war ich immer ein Außenseiter und hatte niemanden zum Reden.  
Ich war schwach und konnte mich gegen die anderen nicht wehren, aber er war anders.  
Er war stark, hatte Selbstbewusstsein und war immer für mich da.  
Wir redeten stundenlang sogar Nächte miteinander, ohne ihn hätte ich das Waisenhaus nicht überstanden.  
In Hogwarts veränderte er sich, er wurde so kalt und Böse...er hat mir angst gemacht." Sagte Tom mit einer sehr zittrigen Stimme.  
„ Wenn ich das richtig verstehe, hast du dir im Waisenhaus einen Freund ausgedacht der dich beschützt und mit dem du reden kannst"  
Tom nickt darauf nur.  
„ Aber nach einer weile hat er sich verändert und aus ihm wurde Voldemort?" fragte Harry ungläubig den kleinen Tom.  
„Ja...ich habe das doch alles nicht gewollt...ich will nicht so sein..." schniefte Tom.  
„ Und was soll ich dann nun hier? Wolltest du mir nur das erzählen?"  
„ Du muss ihn aufhalten"  
„ Wie soll ich das anstellen?  
ER hat irgendwas von Blutsbrüder zu mir geschwafelt...ich weiß noch nicht einmal ob er mir damit wieder eine Falle legen wollte..."  
„ Er hat die Wahrheit gesagt.  
Ihr seit nun magische Blutsbrüder und niemand der euch HASST oder euch FEINDLICH gesonnen ist kann euch umbringen und ihr beide könnt euch auch nicht mehr töten.  
„ AHA...und wie soll ich ihn noch aufhalten? „  
„ Es gibt da ein Buch.  
Ich weiß nicht genau was drin steht, aber es könnte dir wohl helfen.  
Ich konnte für eine kurze Weile die Kontrolle über mich zurück erlangen und habe es versteckt" sagte Tom mit einem Spur Stolz in seiner Stimme.  
„ Wo ist dieses Buch? Wenn du es weißt, weiß es dann nicht auch Voldemort?"  
„ Nicht mehr, ich habe mich so tief zurück gezogen das er nicht mehr in der Lage dazu ist"  
„OK ich werde mal versuchen dir zu glauben...  
auch wenn es wohl mein Untergang sein wird"  
„ Vertrauen wird das einzige sein was dir am Ende helfen wird."  
„Wie meinst du das" fragte ein sichtlich verwirrter Junge.  
„ Ich habe das Buch in meinem alten Waisenhaus versteckt , es steht dort auf den Klippen" Sagte Tom, und zeigte mit einem Finger auf die Klippen hinter ihm.  
„ Und wie soll ich da hinkommen?  
Ich kann nicht apparieren und der Orden lässt mich bestimmt nicht gehen.  
„ Ich kann dir das Wissen geben aber mit dem Orden muss du fertig werden." Tom streckte ihm seine rechte Hand entgegen in der sich eine helle blaue Kogel gebildet hat.  
Unsicher nahm Harry diese Kugel in seine Hand, in der sich die Kugel verflüssigte und in seine Haut einsickerte.  
„ Und jetzt kann ich Apparieren ?fragte ein immer noch nicht überzeugter Harry.  
„ Du wirst es können wenn es sein muss, das Wissen liegt nun in deinem Unterbewusstsein.   
Würdest du sagen das du diesen Ort dir im Schlaf vorstellen kannst?"  
„ Natürlich, ist auch kein Wunder wenn man jede Nacht von diesem Ort träumt." Erwiderte Harry.  
„ Zum Apparieren muss du dir ganz genau vorstellen wohin du apparieren möchtest, deswegen ist es so wichtig das du diesen Ort dir genau vorstellen kannst."  
„ Gut zu wissen aber was mache ich nun mit dem Orden?  
Der wird mich sicher daran hindern nach diesem Buch zu suchen !  
...es könnte ja gefährlich sein..."  
„ Das wird es wohl auch...aber du musst ihn aufhalten!"  
„ Hmm... ich verspreche dir ich halte ihn auf, und du brauchst keine Angst mehr vor ihm zuhaben.  
Ich werde alles mir Mögliche tun, und wenn der Orden mich aufhalten will , werde ich mich gegen sie wehren.  
Haben sie sich ja auch selbst zuzuschreiben." die letzten Worte waren kaum an Verbitterung zu übertreffen.  
„ Ich wünsche dir viel Glück , ich muss nun gehen"  
„ ..."  
Langsam öffnete Harry seine Augen und in diesen war nicht wie vor einigen Tagen Trauer zuerkennen sondern eine Entschlossenheit Voldemort aufzuhalten. Selbst wenn er sich gegen den Orden stellen musste!  
Denn es war seine Aufgabe, sein Schicksal.

Sie sollten sie ihn unterstützen, und nicht hindern!


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

„ Ich glaube es echt nicht, das SIE uns nicht erlauben ihm irgendetwas zu schreiben"  
fauchte eine sichtliche wütende Ginny ihrem Bruder entgegen.  
„ Ich weiß, aber was sollen wir schon großartiges machen?  
Jeder Brief von uns, wird kontrolliert und die Eulen werden bestimmt auch überwacht" erwiderte Ron.  
„ JA, aber irgendwas müssen wir doch machen! „ schrie sie ihrem Bruder entgegen.  
„ HEY! Schrei mich nicht an, ich kann nichts dafür das die so blöd sind, mich würde es echt nicht wundern wenn Harry irgendetwas auf eigene Faust machen würde, weil sie ihn mal wieder beschützen müssen!"  
„ Tut mir leid Ron...es ist nur... er hat Sirius verloren und keiner kümmert sich um ihn oder sagt ihm etwas...das ist nicht fair dass er alleine ist" flüsterte Ginny mit Tränen in den Augen.  
„Ich hoffe es geht ihm gut..." sagte Ron, schaute dem Fenster und betrachtete den Himmel, an dem sich ein Gewitter zusammenbraute.

Harry stand in seinem Zimmer und schaute gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Am Himmel braute sich ein kräftiges Gewitter zusammen.  
Er dachte an den Brief, den er Dumbledore geschrieben hatte und wo er gebeten hatte, dass man ihn endlich über die Vorkommnisse in der Zauberwelt informieren sollte.  
Und ob man ihm vielleicht jemanden zur Seite stellen könnte.  
Aber das einzige was er als Antwort bekommen hatte war, dass er seine Ferien dazu nutzen sollte um mit dem „Tod" von Sirius fertig zu werden.  
Na toll! Mich fragt man wieder überhaupt nicht. Grrrr...das regt mich auf! Na gut sie haben es nicht anders gewollt.  
Sollen sie doch zum Teufel fahren! Der Orden, Fudge und das Ministerium erst Recht! dachte Harry verbittert und fing an seine Schulsachen alle fein ordentlich in seinem Koffer zu verstauen.  
Danach genehmigte er sich eine lange und wohltuende Dusche.  
Gefolgt von einem ausgiebigen Essen.  
Seine Tante schaute ihn verwirrt an, als sie an seinem Zimmer entlang ging, und Harry gerade seinen Koffer mit seiner Eule weg schickte.  
„ Harry? „ fragte eine sichtlich verwirrte Petunia.  
„ Ja?  
„ Wieso hast du deine Sachen weggeschickt? Dumbledore sagte mir du würdest drei Wochen bei uns bleiben"  
„Aha. Hat er das gesagt? Nun ja, ich kümmere mich nicht darum was ER meint zu sagen...jedenfalls nicht mehr" das letzte sprach Harry sehr leise aus.  
„ Was willst du stattdessen machen? Zu deinen abnormalen Freunden gehen?  
„ Nein, ich werde das tun, was ich tun muss"   
Im Hintergrund zuckten mehre Blitze am Himmel entlang und tauchten das Zimmer in ein beklemmendes Licht.  
„ Das verstehe ich nicht...wo willst du denn hin?"  
Harry sagte nichts mehr sondern stecke nur seinen Zauberstab in seine Tasche und nahm seinen Feuerblitz in die Hand.  
Dann ging er an seiner Tante vorbei zur Tür.  
Er drehte sich kurz vor der Tür nochmals zu seiner Tante um, und murmelte  
„Auf Wiedersehen"  
und damit verschwand Harry aus der Tür.  
„ Wo ist denn Potter hin?" fragte Vernon  
„ Er ist gegangen... Und so wie es aussieht für immer..."  
„ Ist doch wunderbar! Somit sind wir diesen Freak endlich los" meinte Vernon mit einer nicht zu übersehenden Freude.  
Doch seine Frau reagierte ganz anders als er erwartet hatte.   
Sie schniefte einmal kurz und rannte nach oben ins Badezimmer.  
Sie verschloss die Tür hinter sich.  
Vernon wusste erst mal nicht was er machen sollte, doch nach einer Weile ging er seiner Frau hinterher.

„ Hey Harry wohin des Weges ?" fragte Tonks.  
„ Ich muss etwas erledigen"  
„ Und was? Du weißt doch das du bei deinen Verwandten bleiben muss" sagte sie in einem milden Ton.  
„ Ich weiß. Dumbledore hat es mir vor den Ferien erklärt. Aber ich muss gehen!  
„ Nein, Harry. Du wirst hier bleiben"  
„ Sagt wer? „ blaffte Harry Tonks an.  
„ Dumbledore. Harry versteh doch...wir wollen nur dein Bestes."  
„ Das gibt euch aber nicht das Recht mich ständig zu bevormunden und mich von meinem Schicksal abzuhalten!"  
„Es ist viel zu gefährlich da draußen.  
Du darfst noch nicht mal zaubern.  
Wir wollen doch nur das es dir gut geht. Und von was für einem Schicksal sprichst du denn? „  
„ Gefährlich ja, aber das mit dem Zaubern stimmt nicht.  
Und mein Schicksal geht dich nichts an Tonks"  
„ Du willst doch nicht schon wieder gegen das Verbot minderjährige Zauberer verstoßen? Mensch Harry, sei vernünftig. Willst du dir wieder Ärger einhandeln?"  
„ Ich tue nur das was ich tun muss...verstehe mich doch Tonks.  
Ich will am würde am liebsten mit meinen Freunden Spaß haben, die Ferien genießen und vielleicht mal ne nette Freundin haben...  
Aber das alles kann ich noch nicht haben!"  
„ Du hast kein einfaches Leben besonders nachdem... Du weißt schon...  
Aber ich bitte dich kehre um, bevor ich dich zwingen muss"  
„ Du willst mich wirklich zwingen? „  
„ Wenn du mir keine Wahl lässt, es ist doch nur zu deinem Besten"  
„ Woher willst du das wissen? Du weißt noch gar nicht mal wohin ich will!"  
„ OK, wohin willst du?  
„ Ich muss ein Buch finden"  
„Deswegen willst du gehen?" Wegen eines Buches?" fragte Tonks mit einem sehr ungläubigen Ausdruck im Gesicht.  
„ Es ist kein gewöhnliches Buch... Ich hätte ja euch um Hilfe gebeten, aber Dumbledore und der Orden würde doch niemals zulassen, dass ich irgendwohin gehe. Und ihr würdet wahrscheinlich, wenn ich euch sage wo das Buch zu finden ist, es vor mir verheimlichen.  
Ich darf ja bloß nicht zuviel erfahren, aber ich sage dir eins.  
Ich habe schon mehr Grauen gesehen als ich jemals sehen wollte.  
Und damit es endlich ein Ende nimmt werde ich nicht mehr tatenlos rumsitzen"  
„ Harry, lass uns das ganze noch mal in Ruhe mit Dumbledore besprechen.  
Wir finden schon eine Lösung"  
Nachdem Tonks ihren Satz beendet hatte, begann es zu regnen.  
Es war am Anfang nur leichter Nieselregen der sich in aber in sekundenschnelle zu einem richtigen Sturmregen mauserte.  
Der Wind pfiff den beiden nur um die Ohren und am Himmel konnte man Blitz entlang zucktn sehen.  
Es sah fast so aus, als ob die Natur wusste das dunkle Zeiten vor Harry liegen sollten .  
„ Ich habe mich entschieden...kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?"  
„ Ähm...was den für einen?"  
Harry reichte Tonks seinen Feuerblitz und sagte „ Gib Ginny bitte den, sie wird ihn als Sucherin brauchen"  
„ Was ist mit dir ?Du wirst doch nächstes Jahr wieder spielen"  
„ Nein, auch wenn ich es wieder nach Hogwarts schaffe.  
Spielen werde ich nicht"  
„ Was redest du denn da! Du denkst wohl im Ernst ich lasse dich einfach in dein Verderben rennen, oder?  
„Das denke ich nicht aber du wirst nichts dagegen tun können"  
„ Und wie kommst du darauf ?"  
„ Es tut mir Leid"  
„ Was tut dir Leid ?"  
Harry antworte ihr nicht mehr, sondern holte seinen Zauberstab heraus und zielte damit auf Tonks  
„Stupor".  
Sie konnte nicht mehr reagieren, sie verfolgte nur mit großen Augen wie Harry mit seinem Zauberstab auf sie zielte, danach wurde ihr schwarz vor den Augen. Harry stand noch einige Sekunden vor der nun bewusstlosen Tonks bis er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte.  
Beim Heruntergehen der Straße hörte man vereinzelte Donnergeräusche, die mit unzähligen Blitzen begleitet wurden.  
Sie tauchten die Straße in ein beängstigendes Licht, bei dem jeder sich am liebsten verkrochen hätte.

Als Tonks wieder erwachte, war von Harry keine Spur mehr.  
Nur sein Feuerblitz lag neben ihr.  
„ Das hat er nicht gemacht... Das hat er nicht gemacht..." murmelte Tonks vor sich hin bevor sie sich zum Grimmauldplatz aufmachte.  
„ Tonks was machst du denn hier? Muss du denn nicht auf Harry aufpassen?" fragte eine Molly Weasley überrascht.  
„ Ist Dumbledore da?"  
„ Ja , er ist im Wohnzimmer aber warum..."  
Weiter kam Mrs.Weasley nicht mehr, da Tonks schon ins Wohnzimmer stürmte.  
„Albus wir haben ein Problem"  
„ Beruhige dich erst mal und setz dich. Warum hast du einen Feuerblitz in der Hand?"  
„ Das ist Harry´s seiner. Ich soll ihn Ginny geben"  
„ Und wo liegt da das Problem?" Schmuzelte Dumbledore.  
„ Das Problem ist das Harry einen Stuporfluch auf mich losgelassen hat und verschwunden ist"  
„ Was hat er gemacht?"  
„Einen Stupor auf mich geschickt"  
„ Das habe ich schon verstanden, weißt du wohin er gegangen ist?"  
„ Er meinte er müsste irgend ein Buch suchen „  
„ Ich werde mich darum kümmern, bleib du erst mal hier"  
Dumbledore eilte sofort zum Kamin und verschwand mit Flohpulver.  
Tonks ging noch einmal zu Molly und überreichte ihr den Feuerblitz.   
Sie sagte nur das sie Ginny ihn erhalten sollte, danach ging sie die Treppe hinauf.

„ Ginny! Komm runter"  
Ginny eilte die Treppe im Fuchsbau nach unten.  
„Was gibt es denn Mum" fragte sie  
„ Der ist für dich" und steckte ihr den Feuerblitz entgegen.  
„ Mum...das kann ich doch nicht annehmen, der war doch viel zu teuer" stammelte sie ihrer Mutter entgegen.   
Ron stand daneben und starrte nur vom Feuerblitz und zu seiner kleinen Schwester hin und her.  
„ Ich habe ihn nicht gekauft. Er ist von Harry. Er meint du sollst ihn haben"  
„ Aber wieso schenkt er mit so was? Ich muss ihm sofort ein Dankbrief schreiben oder darf ich in besuchen Mum?"  
„ Ich glaube das wird nicht gehen?" erwiderte ihre Mum nur.  
„ Ach ja stimmt ja...er muss ja von euch aus alleine bleiben. ..." sagte Ginny mit einem leicht zornigem Unterton.  
„ Wenn es nur so wäre... wenn es nur so wäre..."  
„ Was ist es dann Mum? Los sag schon „ mischte sich non auch Ron ein.  
„ Harry ist verschwunden"  
„ Wie verschwunden? Waren es die Todessen?" leichte Panik machte sich in Ron und Ginny breit.  
„ Die Todesser waren es nicht... Er, also Harry, hat Tonks einfach außer Gefecht gesetzt und ist dann verschwunden. Bisher konnte niemand ihn finden. Dumbledore und der ganze Orden suchen nach ihm."  
„ Was meinst du mit außer Gefecht gesetzt? „ fragte Ron.  
„ Er hat sie mit einem Stupor belegt"  
„ Er hat was? Wird er deswegen wieder Ärger bekommen? Letztes Jahr musste ja deswegen vors Gericht" meinte Ron.  
„ Dumbledore meinte nur das er sich darum kümmern würde.  
Ich hoffe es geht ihm gut.Was denkt sich der Junge bloß?"  
damit ging Mrs.Weasley in die Küche und fing an zu kochen.  
Was sie meistens machte, wenn sie sich sehr sorgte.   
Ron und Ginny schaute sich nur kurz an und an beiden Augen waren ihre Sorgen und Ängste um Harry zu erkennen.  
„ Ich wird ein Brief an Hermine schreiben" und Ron spurtete die Treppe nach oben in sein Zimmer.  
Ginny blieb noch ein wenig unten. Kurz bevor sie sich entschlossen hatte nach oben zu gehen schwebte Hedwig hinein.   
„Hallo Hedwig. Was bringst du mir denn da?" sie nahm diesen schweren Koffer entgegen und wunderte sich darüber das Hedwig das überhaupt geschafft hatte. Ihre Verwunderung nahm noch weiter zu als sie entdeckte was in diesem Koffer war. Es waren Harrys Sachen.  
Wieso schickt er uns das? mit dieser und anderen Überlegungen hievte sie den Koffer in ihr Zimmer und gab Hedwig erst mal etwas zu trinken und einige Eulenkekse. Dann starrte sie nach draußen zum Gewitter.  
„ Bitte Merlin ...lass Harry nichts geschehen" betete Ginny und fing leise an zu weinen, wobei Hedwig versuchte sie zu trösten.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Harry stand an dem Strand, den er schon so oft in seinem Träumen besucht hatte.  
Obwohl alles in Dunkelheit gehüllt war, war es so friedlich hier.  
Er stand einige Minuten einfach nur so auf dem Kiesstrand, hörte den Wellen zu und genoss einfach diese frische Meerluft.  
Sein Blick wanderte langsam die Klippen hinauf und sah das dort oben irgendetwas leuchten müssten. Das wird wohl das Waisenhaus sein von dem mir Tom erzählt hat. Schauen wir mal ob man mich erwartet dachte sich Harry und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben.

Nach gut einer Stunde langen und kräftezehrenden Fußmarsch nach oben, stand er endlich auf den Klippen und konnte das ganze Waisenhaus überblicken.  
Es war recht klein, grade mal ein großes Gebäude, und ein Kleines welches umringt von einer alten Mauer war.  
Alles war in einem sanften Weiß gehalten.  
Durch die Fenster des Waisenhaus konnte er Licht schimmern sehen, das irgendwie so eine friedliche und beruhigende Atmosphäre ausstrahlte.  
Harry ließ seinen Blick nochmals an den Klippen hinabgleiten  
Moment mal...wieso bin ich nicht einfach hier hochappariert ? OK Harry Notiz für dich: Denk nach bevor du handelst! und so machte sich Harry zum Tor des Waisenhauses auf.

„ Albus, gibt es schon Neuigkeiten über Harry?" wollte Remus aufgebracht wissen.  
„ Tut mir leid Remus. Ich würde dir zwar gerne was Neues erzählen, aber es gibt bisher keine Spur wo Harry sich befinden könnte. Ich habe mit seiner Tante gesprochen aber auch sie gab mir keinen Aufschluss über sein Handeln.  
Es muss irgendetwas passiert sein was wir nicht mitbekommen haben!  
„ Wir müssen doch etwas tun , wir können den armen kleinen Harry nicht da draußen lassen. Wer weiß in welche Schwierigkeiten er sicht bringt und was sagt das Ministerium das er wieder gegen das Gesetz verstoßen hat?" fragte Molly Weasley besorgt.  
„ Ah gut dass du mich daran erinnerst" sagte Dumbledore mit einem Gesichtsausdruck als ob ihm etwas eingefallen wäre.  
„ WIE! HAST ES VERGESSEN; DICH DARUM ZU KÜMMERN...OH HARRY..."schniefte eine wütende Molly.   
„ Aber nein meine liebe Molly. Du hast das falsch verstanden, als ich im Mindesterium war und mich mit der Leiterin der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung deswegen auseinander setzten wollte , nun ja wie soll ich es sagen. Die haben davon nichts mitbekommen."  
„ Wie meinst du das? „  
„ Wie es aussieht , wurde Harry Zauberstab irgendwie so verändert das er vom Ministerium nicht aufzuspüren ist oder die Unterlagen im Ministerium wurden verändert. Das wird grade noch kontrolliert.

Harry stand vor dem Tor des Waisenhauses und drücke einmal die Klingel. Es dauerte einige Minuten bis eine ältere Frau ihm die Tür öffnete.  
„ Guten Abend junger Herr" sagte die ältere Frau.  
„ Ähm, guten Abend, verzeihen sie bitte die späte Störung."  
„ Nein, ist schon gut. Kommen Sie erst mal rein." Dabei trat sie einen Schritt nach hinten und winkte ihn rein.  
Harry zögerte erst mal aber entschloss sich schließlich der Einladung zu folgen. Die Frau ging mit Harry über den großen Platz Richtung Haupthaus.  
„ Also was machen sie nun hier um diese Uhrzeit"  
„ Nun ja, ich bin hier wegen eines Buches...öhm ein Freund, ich meine ein Bekannter hat mir gesagt ich soll es hier abholen" stotterte Harry.  
„ Hmm davon weiß ich leider nichts, wie heißt denn ihr Bekannter"  
„ Tom Vorlost Riddle"  
" TOM? Von dem habe ich ja lange nichts mehr gehört. Er war so ein nettes Kind, aber auch sehr einsam müssen sie wissen.  
Hat oft mit sich selbst gesprochen. Ach, ich dachte es würde besser werden wenn er auf dieses Internat geht aber es wurde nur schlimmer.  
Am Ende habe ich ihn gar nicht mehr erkannt so verändert war er."  
„ Ich weiß, deswegen brauche ich ja das Buch."  
„ Was ist das denn für ein Buch"  
„ Nun ja, es ist nicht so ein Buch wie sie es , kennen."  
„ So wie die Bücher aus diesem Internat vielleicht?  
„ Öhm, ich denke schon, aber woher wissen sie welche Bücher in dem Internat benutzt werden?"  
„ Damals als kam ein sehr netter Mann vorbei und hat mir erklärt dass Tom etwas ganz besonderes sei.  
Sind Sie auch so einer , wenn ich fragen darf"  
„ Sie meinen ein Freak" rutsche es Harry raus.  
„ Oh nein, so habe ich Tom und die anderen niemals gesehen."  
„ Sorry, ist mir so rausgerutscht."  
Sie erreichten das Hauptgebäude und traten ein. Innen sah es sehr gemütlich aus und strahlte so eine Wärme aus die Harry sonst nur in Hogwarts gespürt hat.  
„ Setzen wir uns doch dort vorne hin" die alte Frau zeigte auf einen Sitzecke.  
„ Dürfte ich mich hier ein wenig umsehen. Das Buch muss hier sein wurde mir versichert"  
„ Natürlich, aber seien Sie bitte leise und wecken sie die Kinder nicht auf"  
„ Danke , ich werde leise sein" Harry schüttelte nochmals dankend ihre Hand und machte sich auf um das Gebäude zu erkunden.

„ Hey Ginny kommst du runter essen?" fragte Ron, der in der Tür seiner Schwester stand.  
Mit ihren vom weinenden, geröteten und geschwollen Augen drehte sich Ginny um.  
„ GINNY, was ist denn los?" Ron eilte sofort zu ihr hin, und nahm sie fest in den Arm.  
„ Ich halte das nicht aus Ron...ich liebe ihn immer noch so sehr" weinte Ginny in Ron´s Armen.  
„ Wie du liebst ihn? Harry ?  
„ JA verdammt. Ich habe niemals aufgehört ihn zu lieben, deswegen habe ich mit Dean auch wieder schlussgemacht"  
„ Ginny es wird alles wieder gut."

Harry hatte bis jetzt jede Ecke des Waisenhauses nach diesem Buch abgesucht, doch bisher war seine Suche nicht erfolgreich gewesen.  
Es muss doch irgendwo hier sein dachte Harry vor sich hin grummelnd. Plötzlich hörte er zwei laute Knalle und er konnte durch ein Fenster zwei schwarzvermummte Gestalten auf dem Hof erkennen.  
„ Mist! Es ist eine Falle!"  
Doch seine Gedanken wurden eh durch das unterbrochen was er von den beiden Todesser hörte.  
„ OK ich gehe da rein und du dort, wir müssen dieses Buch finden sonst sind wir erledigt"  
Der andere Todesser nickte nur und machte sich zum Haupthaus auf.  
Harry spurte schnell wieder zu der Sitzecke, wo er die alte Frau noch vermutete.  
Zum Glück saß sie immer noch da und wartete wie es aussah auf ihn.  
„ Sie müssen hier sofort verschwinden, wecken sie die Kinder auf und fliehen sie" sprudelte es aus Harry.  
„ Ich verstehe nicht ganz"  
„ Todesser sind hier! Sie dürfen keine Zeit verlieren! Glauben sie mir bitte!"  
In diesem Moment sprang die Tür mit einem lauten Krachen auf und der Todesser stand in nur einigen Meter Entfernung.  
Instinktiv griff Harry nach seinem Zauberstaub und schrie „ Firex"  
Kaum hat er den Fluch gesprochen begann der Todesser zu brennen und stürmte nach draußen.  
Harry rannte mit erhobenem Zauberstab ihm nach. Der zweite Todesser löschte währenddessen seinen Partner und stand mit dem Rücken zu Harry.  
Harry überlegte gar nicht lange sondern zielte auf den anderen Todesser und sprach „Tanata" und der Todesser ging zu Boden und blieb dort bewusstlos liegen.   
Harry stand ziemlich außer Atem vor den beiden Außergefecht gesetzten Todessern. „ Wow...wie habe ich das denn gemacht? "sprach er zu sich selbst.  
„ Sie sollten wohl besser gehen... Die Polizei ist bestimmt auf dem Weg hierher." Sagte die ältere Frau die grade aus dem Hauptgebäude kam.  
„ Ja danke, ich muss hier nur noch eines machen" Harry sprach nur schnell einen Zauber mit dem er die beiden Todesser fesselte.  
„ Oh sieh an, wenn haben wir den da" sprach eine Stimme die Harry allzu bekannt war.  
„ Hallo Bellatrix" versuchte er so ruhig wie möglich zu erwidern.  
Bevor Bellatrix wieder zu einer Bemerkung ansetzten konnte schickte Harry einen Stuporfluch auf sie los.  
Den konnte sie mit Leichtigkeit abwehren.  
„ Du willst also spielen nun ja ,lass uns spielen"  
Harry konnte mit Müh und Not vor den ersten Flüche ausweichen und sie abblocken.  
Doch den letzten konnte er nicht mehr ausweichen!  
Dieser durch bohrte sich in seine linke Schulter und schleuderte ihn gut vier Meter nach hinten.  
„ Oh, hast du dich beim Spielen mit der Tante Bella verletzt?" Gackerte sie vergnügt vor sich hin. Doch Harry achtete grad nicht drauf sondern hob seinen Zauberstab und zielte genau auf ihre Brust  
„Du sollst endlich leiden du Miststück. CRUCIO" schrie er mit all den Hass der er in diesem Moment aufbringen konnte.  
Das Lachen von Bellatrix erstarb sofort.  
Sie fiel auf die Knie und fing lauthals an zu Brüllen vor Schmerz.  
Harry stand langsam auf, aber sein Zauberstab war immer auf Bella gerichtet.  
„ NA gefällt dir das?"  
„ Bitte hör auf „ wisperte sie.  
„ Nein, du sollst leiden !"   
Die ältere Frau stand starr vor Angst daneben.  
Doch ihr fiel auf dass sich etwas an dem jungen Mann geändert hatte während des Kampfes.  
„Bitte hören Sie auf! Sie bringen sie ja um!"  
„ Nein, sie soll verdammt noch mal leiden!" schrie Harry der alten Frau entgegen und drehte sich mit dem Kopf zu ihr um.  
„ Oh mein Gott...deine Augen" stammelte die Frau .  
„ Was soll mit meinen Augen sein?" wollte Harry wissen, der immer noch den Fluch auf Bellatix ließ, die sich vor Schmerzen am Boden lag und sich die Seele aus dem Leib schrie.  
„ Sie sind nicht mehr grün. Sie sind blutrot geworden, so etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen."  
Harry löste den Fluch von Bellatrix und sagte „ Doch, ich habe schon mal solche Augen gesehen." Man könnte förmlich sehen wie seine Gesichtszüge trauriger und trauriger wurden.  
Im Hintergrund konnte man Polizeisirenen hören.  
" Du bist zu schwach Harry. Der dunkle Lord wird siegen" sprach Bellatrix, hob ihren Zauberstab und sprach mit leiser und zittriger Stimme

„ Avada Kedavra"

. Harry konnte gar nicht mehr reagieren und sah nur noch einen grünen Strahl auf sich zukommen.

Kapitel 7

Es donnerte. Es blitze. Der Himmel ergoss sich über dem Waisenhaus, es sah aus als ob der Himmel zu weinen anfing. Der Dunkle Himmel wurde hell erleuchtet durch die Blitze die hier und da zusehen waren. Harry Potter, der junge der lebt, wurde grade von einem Avada Kedavra getroffen und lag regenunslos am Boden. Der Regen prasselte auf ihn nieder.

Er lag einfach nur da, die Augengeschlossen, durch nässt, auf einem jetzt schlammigen boden.

Es donnerte wieder, diesmal war es so laut das man sich die Ohren zuhalten musste.

„Ich habe ihn getötet! Ich habe es getan! JAAAAAA! Schrie Bellatrix vergnügt und fing an rumzuhüpfen „ Der dunkle Lord wird mir auf ewig dankbar sein „

Bellatrix ging zu den anderen beiden gefesselten Todesser rüber und apparierte mit ihnen davon.

Die ältere Frau , die immer noch unter Schock stand , ging langsam zu Harry und beugte sich zu ihm runter. Sie betrachtete ihn, dort wo dieser Grüne Strahl ihn getroffen hat, war eine große Brandwunde, man konnte förmlich verbrannten Stoff und Fleisch riechen.

„Du warst so jung ..." sagte sie und streichelte ihm über die Wange. Unter dieser Berührung rühre er sich und schlug die Augen auf. „ Was ...ist...passiert..."versuchte Harry mühsam hervor zubringen. „ Oh mein Gott du lebst... ich also wir bringen dich erst mal ins Haus" sagte die Frau und winkte einer jüngere Frau zu, die grade eben aus dem Haupthaus gekommen war. Diese kam der Aufforderung sofort nach und lief auf die ältere Frau zu, die jüngere Frau war eine recht kleine und zierliche Frau, höchstens anfang 20.

„ Bring ihn in das leere Gästezimmer, ich kümmere mich um die Polizei"

„ Aber „

„Kein Aber, tu das was ich dir sage „

„ Jawohl „

Die Jüngere Frau packte Harry an den Füssen und schleifte ihn in Richtung Haupthaus. Die ältere ging in Richtung Eingangstor und wartete dort auf die ankommende Polizei.

So vergingen die Minuten, in der die Jüngere Frau ,Harry unter sehr großer Anstrengung auf das Bett im leeren Gästezimmer gebracht hat.

Die ältere Frau kam später mit einer Schlüssel Heißem Wasser und Verbandszeug nach.

„Entkleide ihn, wir müssen diese Wunde säubern"

„ Wieso"

„ Weil ich fühle das es richtig ist , außerdem hat er sich den bösen Menschen in den schwarzen umhängen entgegen gestellt"

„ Ich weiss nicht ob es ihm recht ist , von 2 Frauen entkleidet zuwerden und zu verarzten. Wir sollten lieber einen Arzt rufen"

„ Ich glaube eher du hast mehr Probleme damit und ich bin eine gelernte Krankenschwester. Wir brauchen keinen Arzt, er würde nur fragen stellen und das ist bestimmt das was unser Gast hier auf keinen fall möchte"

So fingen die beiden Frauen an , Harry´s Oberkörper zu entkleiden und säuberten die Wunde.

Am nächsten morgen.

Harry wachte durch ein Vogelgezwitscher auf. Er richtete sich sofort auf, was aber durch einen brennenden schmerz in seiner Brust bestraft wurde. Langsam kamen ihm die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht hoch, wie er sich zum Waisenhaus aufmachte,2Todesser besiegt hat und am Ende ein Todesfluch von Bellatrix abbekommen hat.

Moment mal, muss ich nicht Tod sein? Kann es sein das Voldemort und Tom die Wahrheit gesprochen haben? Wow...ich kann nicht mehr getötet werden wider durchströmte eine welle des Schmerzen Harry´s Körper die durch eine schnelle Bewegung ausgelöst worden ist , indem er nach seiner Brille greifen wollte aahhh verdammt...sterben kann ich nicht mehr aber dafür kann man mich immer noch verletzten...das zahle ich ihr heim, dafür wird sie büßen Er ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust , man konnte den Hass von ihm förmlich sehen der von ihm ausging.

Harry stand sehr langsam auf und bemerkte erst jetzt das er mit nichts als einer Boxershorts bekleidet war „ Was zum Henker" . Er sah sich im Raum um und fand schnell seine Anziehsachen aber das Hemd was daneben lag gehörte nicht ihm, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht viel sondern zog erst mal alles an. Anschließend nahm er seinen Zauberstab in die Hand und öffnete die Tür und ging nach draussen auf den Gang. Er war wie es schien immer noch im Waisenhaus. Leisen Kinderlachen drang zu ihm vor und er machte sich auf die quelle dafür zu ergründen. Dies Fand er an einem Fenster, das ihm einen Ausblick auf den Hof ermöglichte. Er sah Dutzende von Kinder, die lachend und spielend auf dem Hof herum wuselten.

Nach wenigen Minuten war er ebenfalls auf Hof angekommen und zog erst mal diese frische Meeresluft ein.

„ Hey du da!"

Harry sah an sich herunter und sah ein kleines Mädchen mit roten Haaren, grade mal 8 Jahre alt schätzte Harry „ JA.. was möchtes du von mir?"

„ Du bist neue hier „

„ Ich bin nur ein Gast"

„ DU hast gestern gegen diese bösen Menschen gekämpft."

„ Woher weißt du das?"

„ Ich habe es gestern gesehen, ich bin durch den krach aufgewacht."

„ Ich habe leider verloren wie du es sehen konntes"

„ aber du lebst noch, meine Eltern haben es nicht überlebt" sagte das Mädchen mit einer traurigen Stimme.

„ Deine Eltern waren Zauberer, bist du eine Hexe?"

„ Ja...meine Mutter hat in St.Mungos gearbeitet und mein Vater in der Winkelgasse."

„ Wieso bist du dann hier in ein Muggel Waisenhaus gekommen?"

„ Man sagte mir ich wäre hier sicherer"

„ Mhm... du kannst aber nicht hier bleiben."

„ Warum? Wo soll ich sonst hin?

Harry kniete sich vor dem Mädchen hin. „ Sie haben deine Eltern getötet, sie wissen bestimmt das es dich auch gibt, sie werden dich suchen damit sie ihre Tat vollenden könne.

Du kommst erst mal mit mir, ich weiss schon einen Ort für dich."

„ Wer bist du überhaupt? Entschuldigung, das war unhöflich."

„ Nicht schlimm, meine Name ist Harry Potter"

„Du bist HARRY POTTER. Meine Eltern haben immer von dir gesprochen, aber nur gutes. Sie meinten Fudge wäre ein riesen Volliditon"

„ Das haben sie gesagt, dann kann ich sie ja nur mögen wenn sie Fudge als Idiot sehen" sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln.

„ Los geh und hol deine Sachen wir brechen gleich auf, ich werde es der Heimleiterin erklären"

Das kleine rothaarige Mädchen sprintete sofort los um ihre Sachen zuholen. Er wusste selbst nicht wieso er das Mädchen mitnehmen wollte, aber sein Gefühl sagte ihm es sei richtig so, außerdem hat er irgendwie eine schwäche für rothaarige Mädchen.

„ Sie sind schon aufgewacht" fragte die ältere Frau.

„ Ja, danke für die Versorgung."

„ Gern geschehen, ich will nicht wissen was diese Menschen gemacht hätten wenn sie nicht gewesen wären...ich musste die ganze Nacht an die Kinder hier denken."

„ Wo wir grade bei Kindern sind, das rothaarige Mädchen das grade bei mir stand."

„ Sie meinen Valentina?"

„ Öhm ich denke ja, ich habe sie nicht nach ihrem Namen gefragt, aber sie ist wie ich „

„ Sie meinen sie ist ein Zauberer?"

„ Nun ich würde eher das Wort Hexe benutzen. Ich werde sie mit nehmen"

„ Wohin werden sie sie bringen?"

„ Sie wird zu einer netten Familie kommen, es wird ihr dort gut gehen, vertrauen sie mit bitte"

„Ok, passen sie bitte auf sie auf."

„ Das werde ich machen, ich verspreche es mit meinem Leben , mich um sie zukümmern."

Ich habe dann nur noch eine bitte an Sie"

„ Welche?"

„ Lassen sie sich nicht von ihrem Hass übermannen, man sieht es ihnen an wie stark der Hass ihn ihnen ist."

„ Ich verstehe nicht? „

„ Ihre Augen, sie sind immer noch Rot...sie waren vorher so grün, sie strahlten vorher Ruhe, Hoffnung ,Liebe und Wärme aus doch jetzt strahlen sie nur Hass und Kälte aus. Sie sind zu jung um so sehr zuhassen."

„ Hass ist das einzige was mir noch geblieben ist"

„ Das glaube ich nicht, sie haben bestimmt Freunde die egal was passiert zu ihnen stehen"

„ Mhm"

„ Haben sie vertrauen auf ihre Freunde und auf die Liebe, aber ich bitte sie lassen sie nicht zu das der Hass in ihnen alles zerstört"

Die kleine Valentina kam mit ihren gepackten Sachen, die grade mal alle in einem kleinen Rucksack passten zurück zu Harry gelaufen.

„ Hallo Valentina, hast du auch alles was du brauchst?"

„ Ja Mrs.Smith. Ist es sehr schlimm wenn ich dieses Buch mitnehme?" Valentina zeigte Mrs. Smith ein altes Buch.

„ Dieses Buch kenne ich gar nicht, woher hast du das?"

„ Es Lag auf dem Boden, dort hinten im Gebüsch" Valentina zeigte auf ein Gebüsch hinten am Ende des Hofes.

„ Was steht den in diesem Buch?" fragte Mrs. Smith

„ Keine ahnung, es sind nur solche komischen Schlangenlinien drin...ich wollte es nur behalten damit mich etwas an meine Zeit hier erinnert."

„ Dürfte ich mal kurz das buch sehen?" fragte Harry der bei dem Word Schlangenlinie hellhörig gewordne ist. Valentina gab Harry das Buch und er durchblätterte es kurz

„ Das ist genau das Buch was ich gesucht habe, es ist wohl Schicksal das wir uns getroffen haben...auch wenn ich vor kurzem an so was noch nicht geglaubt habe"

„ Ist es sehr wichtig ?"

„Oh ja das ist es. Ich bitte dich und sie kein Wort darüber zu verlieren , zu niemanden es ist besser für euch"

Das kleine Mädchen nickte sofort und Mrs. Smith tat es nach einem kurzen zögern auch.

„Bitte denken sie über meine Worte nach , das sie sich nicht übermannen lassen sollen , bitte" sagte Mrs. Smith.

„ Ich werde darüber nachdenken" Harry nahm die kleine Valentina an die Hand und machtse sich auf das Waisenhaus zu verlassen. Nach einigen Minuten fragte Valentina" Wo gehen wir überhaupt hin?"

„ Wir gehen zu den Weasley, sie sind eine sehr nette Familie und sie werden dich bestimmt aufnehmen, bei mir kannst du nicht bleiben da ich einiges zutun habe."

„ Mein Vater hat schon mal von den Weasley´s gesprochen, ist es nicht so das sie niocht grade viel Geld haben? Bitte versteh das nicht falsch, Geld ist nicht wichtig, das hat mir mein Vater beigebacht aber ich würde ihnen doch nur zu Last fallen."

„ Das wirst du bestimmt nicht, Mrs. Weasley wird dich aufnehmen wie eines ihrer Kinder und ich werde sie finanziell unterstützen , du muss dir keine Gedanken machen."

„Ok... wenn du es sagst."

„ Nimm meine Hand"

So packte Valentina Harry´s Hand und beide verschwanden mit einem lauten knall und dahcten kurze zeit später ,in der nähe des Fuchsbaus auf.

„ Wow das Haus ist ja total cool" sagte Valentina als sie den Fuchsbau erblickte.

„ So ähnlich habe ich auch reagiert" schmunzelte Harry , als er sich an seinen ersten Besuch im Fuchsbau erinnerte.

So gingen sie in Richtung Fuchsbau. Nach ungefähr 10 Minuten Fußmarsch kamen sie an der Tür des Fuchsbaus an, Harry atmete einmal Tief durch und klopfte dann. Nichts geschah. Er klopfte nochmals ,diesmal nur stärker. Es geschah wieder nichts.

„ Mhm scheinen wohl grade nicht da zusein."

„ Was machen wir jetzt?"

„ Wir gehen rein, Mrs. Weasley wird es mir schon nicht übel nehmen" Harry versuchte die Tür aufzumachen und zu seinem Erstauen ging sie auf und war nicht abgeschlossen oder magisch verriegelt. Er trat mit Valentin ein. In der Küche wusch sich das Geschirr wir üblich selbst ab und das Häkelzeug häkelte wie üblich irgend ein Kleidungsstück. Harry betrachtet die Uhr , alle zeige bis auf Ginny´s waren auf unterwegs bzw auf Arbeit gerichtet. „ GINNY!"

„ Wenn rufst du da? Hast du nicht gesagt das niemand zuhause ist?"

„ Das dachte ich auch, aber siehst du diese Uhr da drüben. Sie zeigt an wo sich grade die einzelnen Weasley´s aufhalten und Ginny scheint immer noch hier im Fuchsbau zusein. Bleibt du mal hier unten ich gehe kurz hoch und schau nach"

Valentina nickte nur und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.

So ging Harry die Treppe nach oben . Oben angekommen ging er zielstrebig zu Ginny´s Zimmer. Er klopfte 2mal und trat nachdem er nichts gehört hat ein. „ Mhm hier scheint sie auch nicht zusein...die Uhr lügt nicht ,wo ist sie."

„ Wer bist du denn?" hörte er von unten herkommen. Harry machte kehrt und ging wieder nach unten.

„ Wie bist du hier rein gekommen? Die Tür war magisch verriegelt?" fragte Ginny ,die mit ihrem Zauberstab auf Valentina zielte.

„ Sie ist mit mir hier rein gekommen und die Tür war nicht magisch verriegelt. Ich konnte sie ganz einfach öffnen, aber erst mal Hallo Ginny" sagte Harry der die Treppe grade runter kommt.

„ Oh mein Gott Harry!" Sie stümte auf ihn zu und schmiss sich an seinen Hals." Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht...wie...konntes du nur..." Dann löste sie die Umarmung und trat einen Schritt zurück und gab Harry eine Ohrfeige die sich ziemlich gewaschen hat. Harry konnte sich nur die Wange halten und bevor er reagieren konnte fand er sich wieder in einer Umarmung wieder."Ich habe mir solche Sorgung um dich gemacht, ich bin fast gestroben vor Sorge...ich...ich dachte die Todesser hätten dich."

„ Die haben aber ganz schön was von Harry ein stecken müssen „ meldete sich Valentina zum ersten mla zu Wort.

„ Du hast dich mit einem Todesser duelliert? Moment mal wieso die?"

„ Erst waren es 2 danach war es nur noch Bellatrix." Sagte harry.

Ginny trat erst mal einige schritte nach hinten und schaute Harry jetzt zum erstenmal in seine Augen, aber sie erschrak als sie nicht wie üblich diese sanften Grünen Augen sah sondern Blutrote.

„ Deine Augen Harry..."

„ Ich weiss, mach dir mal keine gedanken es wird alles wieder gut. Ist vl der falsche Zeitpunkt, aber ist noch ein wenig Essen da ich habe mordshunger"

„ Ich mach dir was Harry, setzt euch schon mal ok ."

„ Danke Ginny"


	7. Chapter 7

„Also Harry...wo warst du nun? Der ganze Orden ist hinter dir her" fragte Ginny während sie in der Küche eine Suppe fertig gemachte.

„ Naja was soll ich sagen...ich musste was Erledigen, alleine" antwortete Harry kurz angebunden darauf und setzte sich an den Küchentisch.

„Du willst es mir also nicht sagen?

„Glaub mir Ginny, es ist besser so, so kannste nicht verraten wo ich hingegangen bin"

„Du willst wieder weg? HARRY! Du kannst getötet werden...Todesser treiben sich überall herum"

Harry machte nur ne abschweifende Handbewegung" Es wird schon Schief gehen" und grinste schelmisch dabei.

„Aber nun mal Thema Wechsel...öhm...meinst du deine Eltern hätten was dagegen Valentina aufzunehmen?...ich würde auch für die Unkosten aufkommen"

„Was ist den mit ihren Eltern ? „ hakte Ginny nach.

„Sie sind Tod" warf Valentina ein" wäre Harry nicht zum Waisenhaus gekommen...würd ich bestimmt auch Tod sein.

Vom Tod von Valentinas Eltern zuhören machte Ginny traurig und führte ihr wieder vor Augen wie dankbar sie sein kann, das sie noch kein Familienmitglied verloren hat.

Für die nächsten Momente war es Gespenstisch still ,was sehr ungewöhnlich ist wenn man bedenkt wie lebhaft das Weasley Haus an normalen Tagen ist, aber momentan sind die Tage alles andere als normal und friedlich.

Für mehrere Minuten herrschte diese Gespenstische Stille bis Ginny das Essen zum Tisch brachte und die Stille durch lautes Geschirr Geklimper durchbrach.

„ Danke Ginny, ich bin förmlich am verhungert" und dann lange Harry herzlich zu und vergass ganz seine Tisch Manieren.

„ Also wirklich Harry...ich weiß ja das du sehr hungrig bist, aber iss nicht auch den Teller mit auf" sagte Ginny mit einem leichten schelmischen Grinsen auf den Lippen. Valentina konnte sich ein leichtes grinsen auch nicht verkneifen.

„Ich weiß ja nicht wann ich das nächste mal wieder so gut essen werde, also muss jetzt ordentlich rein hauen" erwiderte er nur.

„ Harry...bitte geh nicht...bitte, ich möchte dich nicht velieren."

„Ginny..."schluckte den Bissen den letzten Bissen herunten" ich muss gehen, ich habe keine andere Wahl.

„ Doch die hast du, bleib bei mir, Dumbledore wird alles schon richtigen...bitte"

Harry schaute tief in die flehenden braunen Augen von Ginny.

„ Nein , ich muss gehen, eines Tages werde ich es dir erzählen , dann wirst du verstehen wieso ich keine Wahl habe" und mit diesem Satz stand Harry auf .

„ Achte bitte gut auf Valentina , machst du das für mich Ginny"

„ Ich lasse dich nicht gehen HARRY" seinen Namen schrie sie ihn förmlich entgegen.

Harry atmete einmal tief ein und schaute Ginny traurig an „ Es tut mir Leid „ dann dachte Harry nur wieder an den Strand wo alles seinen Anfang genommen hat und mit einem leichten plop war er verschwunden.

Zurück lies er eine schluchzende Ginny und eine Valentina ,die nicht wusste wie sie mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte. Es dauerte aber nicht lange bis Ginny wieder ihre fassung erlangte und zum Kamin schritt und einen Floh Anruf machte.

In einigen Hundert Kilometer loderte ein Kamin auf und Ginny´s Stimme erlang „ Hallo! Ist da wer?Bitte ich brauch einen vom Orden, es ist wichtig. Es geht um Harry"

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie die vertraute Stimme von Remus hörte" Ginny...du weiß etwas von Harry? „

„Er war grade bei mir ..."mehr konnte sie gar nicht mehr sagen als sie ein plopen hörte und Remus Lupin hinter ihr stand.

„ Was weißt du ...Ist er hier? Nun sag es „ sprudelte es aus ihm nur so hervor.

„ Er war grade hier...er ist gegangen , ich habe ihn angefleht zu bleiben" man merke deutlich wie ihre Stimme bebte und sie mit sich selbst kämpfe nicht zu weinen.

„Er ist weg...nein...Wohin? Harry wo bist du bloss" und fuhr sich durch seine ergrauten Haare und drehte sich um sich selbst und da erkannte er Valentina die immer noch am Tisch saß.

„Ginny...wer ist dieses Mädchen?"

„Harry hat sie vorbei gebracht"

„ Wieso? Was ist mit ihren Eltern?

„Sie sind tod..."

Remus sah mitleidig zu dem kleinen Kind herüber und schritt langsam auf sie zu und kniete sich vor ihr hin. „ Dein Verlust tut mir echt leid...wie ist dein Name" „Valentina „ antworte sie . „ Hallo Valentina ...ich bin Remus Lupin, ein guter Freund von Harry, kannst du mir sagen wo Harry hingegangen ist? „

„Das weiß ich nicht" und schaute verlegen auf den Boden.

„Wo hast du Harry kennen gelernt..."er wählte sie Wortwahl da er nicht nach ihren Eltern direkt fragen wollte, den so ein Verlust sitzt immer sehr tief und es braucht eine lange Zeit bis sich das Herz und die Seele öffnen und man zum reden bereit ist.

„ Harry kam zu meinem Waisenhaus und kämpfte gegen die bösen Zauberer."

In der zwischen Zeit am Stand vom Waisenhaus.

Ich muss mir echt andere Plätze suchen an denen ich Apparieren kann, sonst finden sie mich am Ende doch noch, dachte sich Harry.

Da er schon mal hier war ,hockte er sich in den Sand und holte das Buch hervor . Die Schlangenlinien im buch formten sich langsam vor seinen Augen zu einer lesbaren Schrift.

Es entstand die Frage – Bist du bereit - „Bereit wofür ? „sagte Harry laut.

Die Schlangenlinien wirbelten wieder durch einander und formten den Satz – Um etwas zu Opfern - .


End file.
